


Why Do You Only Call Me When You're High?

by SlarStarsFanFics



Series: From Tumblr [6]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Good Brother Ben Hargreeves, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Pre-Season/Series 01, no beta we die like ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 19:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlarStarsFanFics/pseuds/SlarStarsFanFics
Summary: “Hey bro-bro! You out tonight? I have a slight problem, and I may be in need of transport. Can you come pick me up? You haven’t been picking up, I called you a couple times. I- YEAH BEN, I’LL TELL HIM. SHUT UP! I’m by the library. Probably gonna be here all night….. Come get me when you can!”





	Why Do You Only Call Me When You're High?

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @dykenoir on Tumblr

“Klaus, call Diego. Let’s go home.”

Klaus slumped down against the brick wall of the library. He ran His hand through his tangled curls and glared at Ben’s ghostly apparition with his bloodshot eyes.

“I already called him five times, and it’s-” he paused to look for a clock. “Its 3am! He’s not gonna pick up.”

“Just do it.”

“Fine!” He retorted.

Klaus stood up and lumbered over to the payphone on the corner. He put in his last quarter and dialed Diego’s number.

“Hey bro-bro! You out tonight? I have a slight problem, and I may be in need of transport. Can you come pick me up? You haven’t been picking up, I called you a couple times. I- YEAH BEN, I’LL TELL HIM. SHUT UP! I’m by the library. Probably gonna be here all night….. Come get me when you can!”

Klaus walked back to the stairs, and plopped down on the bottom step. “There. I called him. You happy?”

“Very.”

Ben sat down next to him. “You gonna sleep?”

Klaus nodded as he layed his head back on the step above the one he was sitting on. He swore he only just closed his eyes when he felt his body being lifted. His eyes snapped open and he came face-to-face with Diego. The leather-clad man stared down sadly at his brother.

“Why do you only call me when you’re high?”


End file.
